0nly 0ne
by mooncrystal-reen
Summary: “Sometimes it’s hard to say “no” if you really mean yes. It’s hard to close your eyes if you really want to see. It’s hard to forget if you really can’t. But the hardest is to let go if you want to stay.” been revised more infos inisde!..
1. She's back?

Everyone!!!! I'm still here, mooncrystal_reen!!! For those who had been reading "0nly 0ne", I just want to tell you that this is a different "0nly 0ne". I don't wanna continue the other one so here, I made a new one. It's not actually a new one, it's still kinda like the old one. Got that?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp© does ok? I just own the characters I made up, of course and the plot. And oh yeah, I'll be putting in songs, and I guess YOU damn know that they so not mine unless I'm gonna write one myself. ;)

Summary: "Sometimes it's hard to say "no" if you really mean yes. It's hard to close your eyes if you really want to see. It's hard to forget if you really can't. But the hardest is to let go if you want to stay." 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chapter 1: She's back??

Yanagi found herself alone walking in the cemetery. The hooting of owls and the howling of dogs brought creeps to her. She walked and walked, not knowing why the hell she was there. She looked up the sky and only found a perfectly round full moon with many twinkling stars around it. That was her only light at that time. 

She was looking her way out but she couldn't. There were more hoofs and hushes of the leaves of the trees and that… really scared her. The wind kissed her soft cheeks and she shivered. Then she heard someone crying softly and continuous murmurs. She followed the sound and found an amber-haired teenager sitting there all by himself.

Yanagi was now freaking out. '_Why is Shaoran----MY bestfriend--- crying?_' she thought then walked towards him. "Hey, little wolf," she greeted as she sat down beside him but it seemed that he didn't notice her. "Hello? Shaoran?" She waved her hands in front of him but he didn't blink or anything. She snapped her fingers----nothing. "Fine… Ignore me! But can you please stay with me for a while? The hoofing, hooting, hushing and howling is scaring the hell out of me!"

Shaoran wiped his tears away then kicked the ground hard. "Why is life so cruel to me?" he muttered. "Why did she have to leave? Out of all the people, why her!!!!"

"Shaoran, hey I'm not taken away," Yanagi said to him but he ignored her. "I'm still here!"

"Why did you have to leave me Yanagi?" he growled, stood up then walked away leaving Yanagi alone again.

"Huh? Why did he say that?" she said softly. "I'm still here. I never left you. I'm still here. I'm still here!!!!!!!" she shouted and the birds flew out of their nests quickly making a loud noise by their twitting and the flapping of their wings. 

A raindrop fell on her cheek and it started to rain making the place scarier for Yanagi. 'Why did you leave me here Shaoran?' she kept telling herself. Then a wild lightning struck making what below Yanagi visible. She was shocked of what she read and couldn't believe it was true. 

The roar of thunder followed the lightning quickly. "I'm dreaming… I'm just dreaming," she kept saying and with each word came a tear from her eyes. "I'm dreaming. This is not true---- all fake, fake, fake. Not true--- this is not true. Wake up Yanagi! Time to go to school. Cmon, Oniichan, wake me up now. I'm going to be late for school. Wake me up now from this dream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted with a bolt of lightning above her. 

Again she noticed the engravings of the cement on her feet. It was a grave that read:

**----§YUKI Yanagi§---- **

**   LOVING DAUGHTER**

**         1989-2005**

**       REST in PEACE**. 

-= Somewhere else =-

"Eriol!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed to Eriol who was driving the van. She was on the front seat with her since Tomoyo went at the back row to sleep. "Look out!!!!! A truck!!!!!!!"

Eriol looked on the driveway and there was a truck in front of them. The driver of the trunk kept honking at them and he was signaling for Eriol to get out of the way but it was too late----- they collided and the van where Sakura and the gang were in was completely destroyed. 

-= Hospital =-

Sakura and her friends were sent to the hospital and all of them were all in a critical situation. Their families stayed with them except for Eriol—his family was in Hong Kong and the Kinomotos were pretty much sure they didn't know what happened so Fujitaka decided to call the Li's. 

Touya stayed with his sister the whole day and night since their father had to work. She was in coma and he just hoped she would wake up any minute now. She was in the worst condition among her friends. Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo and Rika were all fine now--- they had already waked up. All they need was rest and some sleep. 

They were waiting for the three--- Yamazaki, Sakura and Eriol----- to wake up. After two nights, Yamazaki woke up and had gotten rid of the hospital since his father insisted it. Tomoyo and the others always came to the hospital to visit and stay with Eriol and Sakura.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Touya was always talking to Sakura every night since he always stays with her. "Hey kaijuu," he said. "Cmon! Wake up! You have to wake up. Please? Everybody here is all worried about you and everybody here is waiting for you to wake up. Oh cmon! Wake up you sleepyhead!!!" But he wouldn't receive any replies--- as in **_NOTHING!_**

One night, a guy and a girl came in Sakura's room waking Touya up. All lights were off except for a tiny bulb at the side of the window so he couldn't see who they were. 

"Who are you both?" he hissed as he switched on the lights. He found himself with a guy who had messy brown hair and amber eyes and a long black-haired gurl with ruby eyes.

"I'm Li Meilin," the gurl with a Chinese dress answered. "We're looking for Eriol Hirigazawa."

"You happen to have the wrong room," Touya replied. "Are you guys related to him?"

"We're his cousins," Meilin replied. "Where's his room?"

"The next door on the right side," Touya said. 

"Oh, sorry for the bother," Meilin said softly. "Thanks for telling us anyhow. Cmon Xiao!" She said to the guy with her. But the guy was staring at Sakura and he couldn't get his eyes off from her sleeping body.

"Ok, you…" Touya said to him as he noticed his stare to his baby sister. "Stop staring at her. Can't you see she's sleeping?"

"Yeah Xiao," Meilin agreed. "Let's get going now to Eriol's room. Cmon now!"

"But…" Shaoran said, still staring at Sakura. But Meilin got a hold of his arm and dragged him out. She muttered a _sorry_ again to Touya as he closed the door. 

-= Outside the room =-

"Hey, didn't you see the girl on the bed?" Shaoran said.

"No because of the tubes and stuffs around her," Meilin answered opening the door of Eriol's room. "What about her anyways?"

"She's Yanagi," Shaoran said and Meilin looked at him open-mouthed. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/n: **So that's an introduction for all of yah! Oh please cmon review!!!!!!! Press that go button and tell me what you think about it! Please… If you think it sucks, you can tell me. Yeah I know this is the same as the old "0nly 0ne". I didn't change this part. ****J I want to change the next chapter and the whole chitty-tah. To tell you the truth, I don't want any magical stuff [auras and all] in my story. Bear with me… Anyways, please review!!!!… **

xxx mooncrystal_reen xxx


	2. Dream

  
Disclaimer: I don't bloody own CCS! I just own the plot and some of the characters.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
~+ FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 1 +~  
  
-= Outside the room =-  
  
"Hey, didn't you see the girl on the bed?" Syaoran said.  
  
"No because of the tubes and stuffs around her," Meilin answered opening the door of Eriol's room. "What about her anyways?"  
  
"She's Yanagi," Syaoran said and Meilin looked at him open-mouthed.  
  
~+ END OF CHAPTER 1 +~  
  
Chapter 2: Dream  
  
"Huh?" Meilin asked, not sure if she heard him right. "You're saying that the girl is your bestfriend? Wake up! Yanagi's dead. You'd seen it yourself right?"  
  
"Ouch, Mei." Syaoran said frowning. "Yeah I know she died ON my arms. She was in coma for SIX WHOLE MONTHS but then she didn't live. I mean, heck, everything came back to me as I saw that girl next room you know. I remembered how Yanagi spoke my name and reached for me. I remembered how I hugged her as her pulse rate was becoming weaker. I remembered how she lost her last breath on my arms. I remembered how sick I am on the day she had that damn accident causing her to be in coma!!!!!!! I think she's back."  
  
"I'm sorry to bring that up but you started it," Meilin said. "Whatever. Yeah maybe she's back or whatever. That idea can't just be happening. There's no way. Is there a reason for her to be back?"  
  
"Yes," Syaoran insisted. "She hadn't bade me a proper goodbye."  
  
"She ain't appearing in your dreams?" Meilin asked. Yanagi once came in her dreams and had said goodbye to her. Meilin smiled at Yanagi and wished her eternal happiness in heaven.  
  
"She did but I can't reach her," Syaoran said. "I want to check this girl next room. I want to know more about her."  
  
"Yeah yeah, we will tomorrow," Meilin said sitting on a chair beside Eriol's bed. "Maybe we can ask Eriol here about her when he wakes up."  
  
"Yeah maybe," he sighed and sat on the couch near the window.  
  
Syaoran stared at the sky above and saw many stars twinkling brightly with the full moon shining with them. He knew Yanagi is up there. He was positively sure about it but how come he could see her face on the girl next door. The girl who was on the bed had Yanagi's same auburn hair and angelic face. He wasn't sure though about her eyes.  
  
Yanagi had the best dark blue eyes he had ever seen. And well, since the girl's was sleeping, he couldn't see her eyes. He was so curious about the girl. He wanted to know her though he has the feeling that he had known her forever. He continued asking himself many questions and he couldn't wait for tomorrow to get answers. _Eriol, please wake up._  
  


He couldn't bear to lose another love one after Yanagi's death last year. He just couldn't. Yeah Eriol annoyed him sometimes but he was the best cousin he ever had aside from Meilin. But oh well, there were just three of them so no _biggie_. He could turn to Eriol whenever he was down and whenever he has problems. As in he can really rely on Eriol with everything. So if he will go away, _I don't know. _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sakura was alone under a cherry blossom tree and was wondering why the hell was she alone out there. She started to cry since her surrounding started giving her Goosebumps. She hated being alone and she didn't want to be in a strange place like where she was right now. All of a sudden, her surroundings were filled with darkness. 

She trembled and didn't know what to do. She was still sitting down under the now-invisible cherry blossom tree. Later on, a mirror appeared before her and she saw her joyful reflection. 

"Huh?" she said wondering how come her reflection is different from her own self. Her eyes on the mirror were deep dark blue and she was smiling but she was crying really. "Ain't mirrors supposed to reflect your own self?"

"Well yeah!" her reflection answered happily. "So don't you realize now that I'm not your pretty reflection?"

"Oh," Sakura said and smiled at herself. _Wow this girl has sense of humor?_ "Why do you look like me?"

"I don't know," the girl on the mirror said. "But we have different eye color." The girl winked at her causing Sakura to smile again. "I'm Yanagi by the way. But anyways, I'm here because I just wanna see you really and to give you this." Yanagi removed her moon necklace with an XY on it and stretched out her hand to give it to Sakura.

Sakura reached out but the mirror was blocking her hand from getting it. Abruptly, Yanagi started shouting at her, "Get it! You deserve to have this! Reach for it!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "I can't reach it if this mirror is blocking you. Can't you cross over the mirror?"

"Take it!!!" Yanagi screamed and Sakura saw her being taken away by an invisible force then she was suddenly gone.

"Don't leave me!!!!" Sakura shouted back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

[Sakura's room]

Touya heard Sakura murmuring and she was moving her head this way and that but she was still sleeping. He called for a nurse and the nurse told him that she was just having a bad dream. 

"She will calm down later," the nurse continued. "Some coma patients woke up from having a bad dream but most of them, from a bad dream they… never mind."

"What?" he asked.

"They die," the nurse said and walked away. [A/N: Ei please don't send me flames about this one. I just, honestly made that up. You know, to spice things up? Well if this thing is true, then I'm really good in guessing?]

When the nurse left, Touya tried his best to calm Sakura down. Minutes later, she slept peacefully again as if nothing happened. But he noticed there were tears in her eyes. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Syaoran woke up late in the morning on the couch in Eriol's room--- he had fallen asleep there last night. He woke up by the soft voices and he knew it was Meilin's and Eriol's. He smiled to himself since Eriol was finally awake. _'I guess I wouldn't be losing someone again after Yanagi_,' he thought and walked towards the bed.  
  
"Xiao!!!" Eriol greeted happily to him. He was sitting up with pillows on his back and Meilin was sitting on a chair beside his bed. "Great to see you my only *guy* cousin. Or maybe the 'u' is replaced with an 'a' now?"

  
"Oh shut up, you're the gay here!" Syaoran said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine but uncomfortable with these bandages," Eriol said. "The nurse had just left. She said I could leave maybe tomorrow."  
  
"That's good," Syaoran said. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Like two hours ago," Meilin answered for Eriol. "It's already 11 you sleepyhead!"  
  
"Whatever," was all Syaoran could say and he took a seat on the other side of Eriol's bed. "Do you know the girl next door?"  
  
"Who?" Eriol asked. "I just woke up for two nights of sleep ok? How can I know who the girl on the next room?"  
  
"Syaoran is so interested of this girl you know," Meilin said. "She looks like Yanagi according to him. I didn't had a sight of her because of all the tubes and stuffs around her."  
  
"Oh you mean Sakura?" Eriol said. "With auburn hair and angelic face and cheerful eyes and cute laughs and bright smile?"  
  
"Like I've seen her eyes or smile or heard her laughs?" Syaoran said sarcastically. "But she has auburn hair similar to Yanagi."  
  
"Yeah Sakura looks like Yanagi," Eriol said. "She kinda reminds me strangely of Yanagi you know though I didn't spend much time with her when I was in Hong Kong. She was also scared of creepy stuffs and all that. She's dense? Well, in short, she is more of Yanagi. Anyways, what about her?"  
  
"Do you think Yanagi has come back?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Huh? I never think of that," Eriol remarked. "Sakura had been here in Japan all her life and she's my friend too since I came here in Japan. And she's been with me when Yanagi was still alive so there's no way Sakura is Yanagi's reincarnated form if that's what you're thinking. There's no such thing like that ok?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Meilin opened it. "Yes?" she said to the girl in front of her.

"I'm here to visit Eriol," the girl said. "I'm Tomoyo."

_Tomoyo. Tomoyo, where did I hear that name? Oh yeah! Eriol was telling me about her a while ago. She's the girl he likes. _"Oh hey there," Meilin said. "I'm Meilin, his cousin, nice meeting you. He's awake and he can probably go home tomorrow." Meilin let Tomoyo in and Eriol was surprised to see her.

"Hey Tomoyo!" he greeted and Syaoran wondered what was wrong with Eriol. He had never seen his cousin this tense and conscious before. Syaoran looked at the Tomoyo girl. _That's why._

"Hey Eriol," Tomoyo said. "I heard you're going out tomorrow. Good for you. I just dropped by actually. I'm here to visit Sakura. I've got something for you." Tomoyo handed him a basket of fruits. Eriol was so weak to take them so Syaoran took them instead.

"Yes! Food at last!" Syaoran said loudly and began munching one of the apples form the basket. 

"Syaoran!" Meilin hissed.

"What?" Syaoran asked. "Thanks for these Tomoyo right? I'm Syaoran, his cousin. You should have brought lunch or something more edible you know. Just kidding."

"Don't mind him," Eriol said and Tomoyo smiled at him. 

"So yeah," Tomoyo said and was getting ready to go. "I'm gonna visit Sakura next door. Bye. Get well soon."

"Next door?" Syaoran repeated. "Can I go with you?"

"What?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"Uuuumm, Tomoyo," Eriol said. "Sakura looks like his best friend who died last year and he wanted to check her out."

"Whatever," Tomoyo said. "Curiosity huh? I don't know. Well, it's ok for me but I don't think her brother will be happy with this? I don't know but it's worth a try. Her brother is kinda wicked?"

"We met him last night," Meilin said. "We thought her room was Eriol's."

"Oh let's go then," Tomoyo said and said goodbye to Eriol again. He didn't want her to go. _But oh well._  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  


After Yanagi disappeared, Sakura was back where she had been with many cherry blossom trees around. She walked around the place and felt a little calmer now but was still wondering what was that with Yanagi a while ago. Later on her surroundings changed again. She was now in a beach and the sun was setting.

She removed her shoes and walked on the sand. When she sat down, she saw Yanagi again by the bay. She greeted her and Yanagi just smiled at her. 

"Oh this is so cool!" Yanagi almost shrieked. "You know my name. And we look like twins but we have different eye color. Oh well, I'm here to give you this." Yanagi removed her moon necklace and stretched out her hand to Sakura.

"Hey this is like… dejavu," Sakura said walking towards Yanagi. "Don't you remember this? It happened. You were trying to give me that necklace but you… NO!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as Yanagi again disappeared by an invisible force pulling her away from Sakura. 

"Why do you always come to me?" Sakura asked but the air was the only one that can hear her. "What are you trying to say?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  
-= Sakura's room =-  
  
Meilin and Syaoran followed Tomoyo to Sakura's room and they didn't find Touya there. "He must have gone home to change," Tomoyo said. "But that's strange. He never left Sakura before. I'll just call him." She went out to call Touya since there was no signal inside Sakura's room.

So Meilin and Syaoran were the ones left in Sakura's room now. Syaoran walked towards Sakura's bed and stared at her. "She really looks like Yanagi," Syaoran commented. "Look at her."

Meilin walked over and looked at Sakura. "Yeah but there's no way it can be Yanagi," Meilin insisted. "You heard Eriol. This Sakura girl has been here in Japan since forever."

"Maybe they're twins?" Syaoran said and to him, it IS a weird idea but… "Yeah! They could be. You know the first one was sent to Hong Kong and the other stayed here in Japan. They're kinda like cursed twin so they should be separated and all that."

"Sakura doesn't have a twin," Tomoyo said who had just entered the room again and had listened to their conversation. "Maybe they just look alike. That's all. Duh! Many people around the world have the same faces but there's still something that can differentiate them."

"Maybe, "Meilin said. Then Sakura just started crying while sleeping and they all wondered why. Tomoyo quickly called a nurse.

"She's having a bad dream again," the nurse said wiping off Sakura's tears from her cheeks and checked her up.

"Again?" Tomoyo repeated. "So you mean to say this isn't her first nightmare?"

"I think it was last night," the nurse said thinking. "She had a bad dream too like this. Her brother was here you know and he was all worried and I explained to him what bad dreams meant to coma patients. And I don't wanna explain it again. Just call me if something happens to her again." The nurse quickly exited the room. 

Tomoyo was left there empty minded of what the nurse said. "Huh? What was that suppose to mean?" she asked the two hoping they know. 

"Bad dreams for coma patients mean that they will wake up or sleep forever," Syaoran explained remembering when Yanagi was in coma too. She used to have bad dreams too according to the doctors and she also cried while sleeping like Sakura. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura was so scared now. Yanagi kept coming back to her, doing the same thing—trying to give her the moon necklace then suddenly disappear. She was doing the same thing but it happens in different environments. After they were in the bay, they were on a rooftop of some building and Yanagi disappeared by falling off the roof. Then after that, they were sailing a boat and Yanagi disappeared by falling off the boat. 

Sakura was left with a confused mind and didn't know what was that all about. _Why does she look like me? And what's with the moon necklace? Why is she giving it to me? And why does she disappear and never ever have the chance to give the necklace to me? Who is she anyways?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tomoyo stayed in Sakura's room all afternoon. Meilin and Syaoran joined her in there from time to time after checking Eriol out. They enjoyed themselves by playing cards but their game would stop because of Sakura having a nightmare. She would just scream suddenly but she was still sleeping. They called the nurse from time to time too. They thought the nurse was now annoyed at them since they kept calling her but she wasn't. In fairness, she was so sad and sorry for them. Sakura was the only patient she knew to have consecutive nightmares like that and she was thinking that there would be no hope that she would still wake up. The nurse didn't dare tell this to Sakura's family. _Not now. _

It was now 6 in the evening and Meilin went out to bring Eriol his dinner. Tomoyo wondered where Touya was. He should be there by that time but he wasn't. He told her earlier that he had gone back to the office since most of the employees were absent because they were sick. As questions flooded Tomoyo's mind, her phone rang. It was Touya.

"Hey," Touya said. "Can you stay there over night with Sakura? The recital here would end by 11 pm. After that, we have to clean the mess around here and we'll probably finish by 1am because of less employees."

"I understand," Tomoyo said. "I'll stay here then. By the way, Eriol's cousins are with me right now. Can they watch Sakura too?"

"Eriol's cousins?" Touya asked. "Oh I met them last night. Sure if you're comfortable with them. But hey I don't like the guy."

"He's not that bad," Tomoyo assured him. "It's just that Sakura looks like his best friend who died last year."

"Oh that's why he was staring like crazy at Sakura last night," Touya said. "Gotta go now. Bye. Good night and thanks." Tomoyo was like Touya's second sister and Touya was like a brother to her since she had no other siblings. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After eating dinner, Eriol had fallen asleep quickly. He was asleep when Tomoyo came in so they didn't have the chance to talk about stuff. Meilin and Syaoran told Tomoyo that they would be coming over to Sakura's room from time to time that night as they were staying with Eriol. Tomoyo didn't want to be alone so she sent one bodyguard of hers to be with her that night.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After the boat incident, Sakura was back to the cherry blossom tree place and she was glad about it. _How come my mind is playing with myself?_ She knew she was just dreaming because none of this could happen in real life. But she wondered why she ain't waking up. Her brother should be waking her up now for school or something.

Out of the blue, Yanagi appeared in front of her again but now carrying a mirror with cherry blossoms on it. The Sakura trees were gone and they were up above the sky. 

"What's up Sakura?" Yanagi greeted. 

"Huh?" was all Sakura managed to say with all the stuff that had happened between the two of them. She started crying and any moment now Sakura was expecting Yanagi to fall from the skies but none happened.

"I'm Yanagi by the way and we look alike but I don't know why," Yanagi said cheerfully, ignoring Sakura's tears. "We have different eye color too. Oh well look at this." Yanagi showed Sakura the mirror.

Sakura saw herself and Yanagi on the boat talking then Yanagi was giving her the necklace then she just disappeared. But now she disappeared not by an invisible force but because she has wings and she was smiling when she flew away. The next scene was they were on the roof and Yanagi again was handing her the necklace but she couldn't reach and Yanagi just flew away smiling not like before. Then they were on the beach and again Yanagi flew away after Sakura tried reaching the necklace she was giving. 

"Tell me what are you trying to do?" Sakura finally asked her. 

Yanagi smiled at her and pointed at Sakura's neck. "Look at your neck."

Sakura was expecting to see her star necklace but it was not there instead she felt a moon star choker with an XY engraving on it. "Huh?" Sakura asked. "Where's my necklace?"

"Been replaced by that choker," Yanagi said simply. "You'll know why." Yanagi looked at the mirror and smiled. "You missed a scene."

"What?" Sakura said and looked at the mirror. She saw nothing but her own exact reflection now. "What scene? What was it about?"

"Secret," Yanagi said smiling. "This will be exciting. Bye for now. I'll be guarding you."

"Wait!!!!" she shouted as she watched Yanagi flew away with her angel wings.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

At 10pm, Syaoran suddenly woke up. He found himself on the couch in Eriol's room again then he remembered Tomoyo. He looked at Meilin but she was in deep sleep so he didn't bother to wake her up and went to Sakura's room by himself. He opened Sakura's door quietly and found Tomoyo sleeping on the couch and her bodyguard was sitting by the window and stared at him.

Tomoyo's bodyguard smiled at him and let him enter. _Tomoyo probably told her we'd be checking out Sakura. _He walked over to Sakura's bed and stared at her again. He pulled a seat beside the bed and noticed that Sakura was crying again. He wiped off her tears and watched her stir. He thought she would wake up but then she just lie there sleeping peacefully again. He looked at Sakura one last time and walked towards the door.

"Wait!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted from her dream. This caused Syaoran to stop and Tomoyo to wake up. Syaoran went over to Sakura's bed and Tomoyo too. They watched her struggle from her dream then she slowly opened her eyes. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: People!!! So that's my new chapter two. Yeah I know it's weirder. Sorry for that. Maybe you got the Yanagi- Sakura part right? Their meeting is Sakura's dream. Uuumm, I'll end the weird part of the story here, I think. No more after life meetings. J anyways, yeah please review!!!.. Tell me if it sucks!!… or not… 

xxx mooncrystal_reen xxx


End file.
